<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazy Days by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793665">Lazy Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited'>TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Generation Kill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Brad's, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Rated T for Ray's potty mouth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - “wait, no, don’t take kissing away from me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Colbert/Ray Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazy Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not very often did Ray and Brad have a full day off together.  Whenever they did they tended to make the most of it, finishing a project or going on a day trip.  Today though, they chose to just have a lazy, relaxing day.  They were currently sitting on the couch, Ray sitting between Brad’s legs as they watched some garbage action movie with inaccurate weapons handling.</p>
<p>“What the fuck homes, you can see the fucking safety is still on?!” Ray groused. Brad’s hand that was resting against Ray’s hip tightened in warning.  He would never say it out loud, but he enjoyed the verbal diarrhea Ray constantly spewed. </p>
<p>“No seriously. I thought they were supposed to have experts or some shit to stop things like this from happening,” Ray continued, turning slightly so he could look at Brad. </p>
<p>“When you are right, you’re right.” Brad drawled, eyeing the smaller man. Ray let out a blinding grin, head tossed back in a breathless laugh. Brad watched him fascinated. He leaned down without realizing he was moving until his lips connected with Ray’s.</p>
<p>Ray enthusiastically kissed back, shifting so he could gain better access to Brad’s mouth.</p>
<p>As they made out like teenagers, the movie continued on in the background.  The music tempo changed causing Ray to pull away and look back at the screen. </p>
<p>“Ray,” Brad did <i>not</i> whine.</p>
<p>“No wait homes, this is the best fucking part,” Ray defended.</p>
<p>“Okay then, I guess there is no more kissing for you tonight,” Brad stated.</p>
<p>“Wait, no, don’t take kissing away from me!” Ray cried, shifting to his knees so he was eye level with Brad.</p>
<p>“Nope, too late. Go enjoy your garbage movie, I’ll start dinner,” Brad replied with a smirk as he dumped Ray backward onto the other end of the couch as he stood.  </p>
<p>“Brad! Get your Viking ass back here!” Ray cried as Brad walked away, causing the blond to let out a chuckle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out more of my HBO War garbage on Tumblr: Hoosiers-blanket. Feel free to message me any fic ideas or headcanons!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>